Live broadcast shows (e.g., televised sporting events) today increasingly utilize a number of differing cameras and graphics in order to provide a satisfactory experience to the end user. For example, during a sporting event, a human director can switch the output feed between an overview camera, sideline cameras, and the like in order to create interesting and engaging content. Similarly, directors can overlay graphics in various positions (e.g., scores) and adjust audio content of the stream (modifying the volume, source of the audio, or whether there is audio at all, for example).
To facilitate understanding, identical reference numerals have been used, where possible, to designate identical elements that are common to the figures. It is contemplated that elements disclosed in one embodiment may be beneficially utilized on other embodiments without specific recitation.